


Game Night

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Flexible Reader, some sexual innuendoes/ undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: After Jason had brought you to the first one, you’d learned quickly that game night with the bat family was no joke; it was do or die. In it to win it. No casual play here, folks.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! So this was based on an anonymous request from my tumblr: “SuPPPPPP may I request Jason x reader with the prompt “I’m bendy, bitch” “I am a vigilante after all, it comes in handy” where after dating her for a long time Jason finds out that his gf is super flexible and he find it rlly hot xx.” Hope you enjoy!

 

“Left hand, red,” Barbara called out, resulting in everyone on the polka dotted mat to immediately hussle and claim the nearest red circle. After Jason had brought you to the first one, you’d learned quickly that game night with the bat family was no joke; it was do or die. In it to win it. No casual play here, folks. 

You, Duke, and Babs sat behind the coffee table, indulging in casual conversation and snack food as the others made a mess. Damian and Jason snickered on the sidelines, and Alfred stood in the doorway, probably ready to make a break for the first aid kit. It was practically one giant pretzel over there, or a hydra consisting of Steph, Dick, Cass, and Tim’s heads. Poor Tim had been dragged into it, but it didn’t really matter, because no matter how hard anyone tried, Dick always came out on top. 

As expected, everyone but the former acrobat collapsed, leaving Dick as the last man standing. Or rather, upright in a mess of tangled limbs. 

“Ugh, I call foul play! Everyone knows Dick has  _ inhumane _ flexibility. He’s like a contortionist!” Steph groaned on the floor, rolling off of Cass’s legs. Dick let out a laugh, pumping his fist in the air. 

“You’re just jealous,” he said, winking in her direction. She rolled her eyes, helping Cass up. 

“As if anybody could beat Grayson. I cannot believe you thought you even stood a chance, Fatgirl,” Damian sneered, nose turned up with pride for his brother. She rolled her eyes again, reaching over to ruffle his hair just the way she knew he hated. 

“I don’t know, I’ve been doing some yoga lately. Maybe Dick isn’t the most flexible after all,” you spoke up, brushing some fake dust off your shoulders, shooting Dick a grin. Jason just raised an eyebrow, probably concerned you were going to embarrass yourself. Dick’s eyes widened for a second, before he grinned back, stretching his arms above his shoulders. 

“Well, is that a challenge, Y/N?” You winked at him, standing up and feigned cracking your back. 

“Only if you can take it.” He chuckled, crossing his arms. “We’ll have the audience be the judges.” He obviously didn’t think the competition was gonna be difficult, as he gestured for you to go first. You were an archer, after all, and Starling City wasn’t known for it’s acrobats.

Taking it easy, you slid into a simple split, butt all the way to the ground. Which, most people in the room would admit, was impressive by itself. But certainly not enough to outrank Dick Grayson. 

You waited for him to make the next move.

Dick wasn’t deterred in the slightest, strolling over to an empty space on the floor, laying down on his stomach with his arms sprawled out in front. Ever so slowly, the people in the room watched as he lifted his lower body into the air, his feet now dangling above his head. “I don’t know, Y/N,” he drawled, cupping his face with his hands. “Seems boring.” You laughed.

“Jumping right in, are we?” You glanced around the room, taking in everyone’s faces. Babs and Duke remained in their seats on the couch, Cass and Tim having taken your place. Everyone seemed unsurprised at Dick’s eagerness and abilities, and quite unimpressed by you at this moment. Jason sat in an armchair, almost amused at your actions. Damian crossed his arms and stood next to him, chest puffed out like a proud baby bird. Steph leaned against the doorframe now, eating off a tray of crackers that Alfred must’ve brought in. 

“C’mon, Y/N, show this dick that he’s not all that,” she cheered, waving a cracker in the air. You smiled, laying down on your stomach, just like Dick, except instead of stopping your feet halfway you brought them all the way down to the floor, on either side of your head. Dick’s grin faltered a bit.

“That’s what I’m planning on, Steph.” You winked at her, watching as Dick relaxed and stood back up. “I’m bendy, bitch.” Babs chuckled. You smirked. 

He hummed, glancing around as the tension in the room escalated. “Now you’re just copying. Guess I’ll have to kick it up a notch.” You chuckled, welcoming the challenge. Damian glowered at you, his ego obviously taking a hit. His loyalties lay with his brother, and you couldn’t blame him for that. But that didn’t mean you wouldn’t prove him wrong.

It went on like that for awhile. Not an eye wavered from the competition at hand. Steph had a Cheshire grin plastered on her face. Damian had deflated and was scowling at you from across the room, sulkily snacking on some of Steph’s crackers. Jason was becoming irritated, foot tapping at a hundred miles an hour, and a scowl covered his features. 

Dick would do something outrageous, and then you’d do your own rendition to top it. 

It was becoming hard to think of new ways to prove your bendability. 

A slow smile crawled onto your face as an idea came to mind. You had only ever tried this with someone to help, but if you could manage to do it on your own, you didn’t think anything could top it.

Laying back, you exhaled slowly. Closing your eyes, you brought one leg behind your shoulder, then the other. Now all you had to do was-

“Alright, that’s enough. I think it’s past Damian’s bed time anyways.” Jason walked past you, blocking your view of the rest of the room. You relaxed yourself, bringing your legs back in front.

“Hey! I was just about to wi-“ 

“Y/N,” he growled, looking over his shoulder to shoot you a glare. Your eyes widened and you clamped your mouth shut. “I think we can all say that Y/N won.” You smiled, all the while a roar of protests arose from Dick and Damian. “We’ll see you guys Monday night for patrol.” With that, Jason turned around and led you out the front door. 

“This isn’t over! We’re continuing where we left off next Saturday!” Dick’s loud voice echoed from the living room. 

“Like hell you are!” Jason shouted back before shutting the door. You got in the car beside him. His back was ramrod straight, his knuckles white on the wheel.

“What was that?” You questioned, taking one of his hands and holding it in your own. He glanced over at you, raising a brow. 

“ _ What was that _ ? What were  _ you  _ doing?” You raised your eyebrows, mouth slightly agape.

“I was trying to do Di Mario’s Knot. Y’know, like, yoga?” You furrowed your eyebrows at him, tilting your head. He sighed, swerving past another car.

“I don’t care- do you-“ He bit his lip, sighing again. “Did you ever take into account what it looked like from the audiences end?” You furrowed your brows, tilting your head to the side. 

Then your eyes widened with realization. 

Blood instantly rushed to your cheeks. “Oh my god,” you groaned, putting your head in your hands. “I.. that.. I didn’t even think about that. I was so focused.” He let out a dry laugh. 

“I noticed.” You peeked out from underneath your hands to see him smirking slightly. “So.. you’re a bendy bitch?” You laughed, taking his hand again. 

“I am a vigilante after all, it comes in handy.” You smiled, rubbing your thumb along the back of his hand. He grinned, giving yours a squeeze.

“I’m sure it does,” he said, leaning over to whisper in your ear. “Especially in the bedroom.” You slapped his arm, groaning again.

“Jason!” He grinned, finally pulling in front of your apartment. 

“I’m just sayin, can you imagine-“

“Don’t! Finish that sentence,” you cut in, your face as red as his helmet. Nothing could kick the filthy grin off his face as he leaned in closer, relishing in the embarrassment he caused you. Or rather, you had caused yourself. It was your own damn fault that you’d gotten into this.

“Fine.. if you won’t let me tell you, why don’t I just show you?” 


End file.
